Sasu no chīmu
by hyacinth23
Summary: This is no reverse harem, A friendship form by six unlikely people having a chance to become housemates because of some similarities. Itachi,Kisame,Ino,Sai,Kakashi and Yamato forming an unlikely alliance. read their misadventures,snark insults and having a silent understanding to each other.Other characters ,other fandom reference and 4th wall breaking and M for the language
1. The awkward drunk

**The Sassy Squad**

 **The a** **w** **kward drunk**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and any of the characters here if I did they would meet each other and have an unlikely alliance**

 **AU: In this AU it is where the Akatsuki is just a mercenary group who where doing odd jobs and confidential missions for the sake of the shinobi nations,Kakashi,Yamato and Sai is the same, Itachi is like in the Au in the road of ninja but Sasuke is still in his** **E** **mo mode like in the canon even Itachi is in the village side even though, and Ino is still the same attitude but sometimes gambles for money when needed and only a member of the Yamanaka clan on her mother's side Inoichi is her uncle in her mother's side. she always travels from konoha to the capital of the shinobi nations, every half of the year. back and forth, unless she had mission that she needs to travel from places.**

At the Himitsunoe Manor

*Evening*

''Sharky what is the theme of the portraits in the hallway today?"Ino asked him while watching her favorite TV series alongside with him

"It's aesthetic of the things that makes us peaceful ,like Portrait of Sai with his creations in the field, Mine half naked in the waterfall,with samehada while meditating, Kakashi lying in the field with his ninkens, Yamato with trees shading himself from one of them.

While you lie in a field of pastel flowers surrounding you as you lie with it like in a sleeping beauty position,also you wear a flower crown in your head'' Kisame informed her

"Also our group picture is like in a Gothic Victorian period, like in the crimson peak kinda vibe, Kakashi was the center this time, sitting like a boss while we surrounded him like we are his henchman,we are so very formal"

Kisame sigh"Its a stunning portrait actually,we really like we had the pictorial for a magazine realistic even I,need to have another look"

Ino's favorite place to wander in the manor was the hallway of expressions where portraits of the occupants in the manor always changes ever week, there are different themes being shown in the portraits that describes themselves either joyful until to their darkest moments that really symbolizes the six of them. While it was Ino's favorite,it was Kakashi's least favorite part of the house.

Because its too personal, it even shows every symbolism in his past,depends on the theme every week. and it was located in the big hallway entrance.

But like Kakashi, she would also be nervous if Shikamaru and Chouji would be able to find and locate this place,she would come here if those two are in mission or they are spending the day with only the two of them . she would not imagine their faces when they found out about this place and secrets she intended to keep only for herself. not to mention The team seven are the last persons to be the one who will enter and saw their pictures in the hallway.

Itachi is also worried if Sasuke was able to find this manor. even if it's lot was really big, there is a seal for the intruders not to find this place. He really needs to have time for himself so that is why he was here for his inner peace (even though this place is really big for six occupants and very noisy )

" Piglet, does your father know that your not staying at your home right now?"Kisame asked while watching his most awaited television series now on Blue-ray DVD, 'Game of Thrones' he just watch it on DVD because he cannot watch it in the Tv since he and Itachi would likely had a mission when the series would air he watch the pilot episode so he is now interested to the show. He currently munching his popcorn right now.

"He is currently in a mission with the Ino-Shika-Cho, something about stopping an enemy to assassinate a nobleman or something" Ino Yamanaka answered while also eating her popcorn she sat beside Kisame as they watch Game of thrones. She sneered while they watch Cersei and Jaime scene

" Ugh Kami-sama pls... I know its forbidden love or something, I hate Incest especially those two,they pushed Bran out to the tower,The things we do for love my ass!"

Kisame just laughed" Oh come on we already know Cersei is just manipulating him ever since they where children" he snickered" and besides, we already know that she was also fucking her cousin Lancel and because of that King Bobby B (Robert Baratheon) is dead,being gorged by a boar" he grinned " So offensive for you since they used your animal sign to kill him"

"Well if you make a boar as your prey, kill it at once ,no second chances, When you leave a boar alive, no hunter will be safe, Where do we inherit our name and stubbornness from?" she let out a chuckle and goes back on watching the series. she let out a shocked expression when they saw Joffrey Ordered Ned Stark to be beheaded while Sansa and Arya watched and also much to everyone's surprise. While Kisame was also in disbelief.

"OHHH NONOONONOO YOU LITTLE VICIOUS SHIT! YOU FUCKIN INBRED! I HATE YOU! KAMI-SAMA NO!"Then she watch Arya's expression" Poor Arya you little small bean, Poor Sansa for being such a sheltered brat. FUCK JOFFREY!"

"The world was really full of lies, but to kill the most honorable people on the seven kingdoms? Mind blown!, I will now watch this series really! Not your ordinary TV show! Still terrified of the white walkers though"

" It's because your a sadistic fuck Kisame!" Ino mocked him" and besides why are you terrified of them, you had the same color"

" Well Your the one to talk, your terrifying when your tantrums are shown, your prone to irrationality"Kisame smack her head playfully "Your racist by the way"

"Ouch why you-"

Suddenly Yamato appeared and he appears to be drunk. He was walking funnily and landed on the other couch, he let out a laugh and a few hiccups. He also had look them and giggled

"What was he thinking right now?" The two thought in unison while looking to their drunk companion. Then Yamato let out a smirk

 **"Hey, do you want to see my wood?"**

Ino and Kisame watched him in disbelief while staring at him for a second.

"WTF! WTF was that Yamato!?" Kisame roared in laughter he never really thought that a serious,uptight person like Yamato would say that when he is sober _'Man, he must be wishing for a one night stand, Unfortunately he just wandered to the house where everyone would laughed at his drunk stupor Like the Blondie rolling in the floor right now and banging her fist in the floor. '_

Kisame, realizing that he has the mood to take advantage of Yamato's drunk state, he turns off the tv and join the two who was still in the same position as he last leave them

 **"Well, I can assure you ladies my wood is longer than you anticipated"**

Ino burst out an unladylike like laugh with tears in her eyes while Kisame holds his stomach to prevent it from hurting

"Oh Kami, normally I would punch you right now senpai if your just like the others, creepy and disgusting" she wiped her tears of laughter "But when those words comes to your uptight mouth its just pure hilarious!"she finally recovered and turns to Kisame while he tries to recover himself from laughing

" Lucky for you, Kakashi is on a mission, Itachi is sleeping or maybe in his Batman mode, and Sai is with Kakashi, and We are the only one to laugh you right now,"Kisame snickered in a good way and goes to the kitchen to get an aspirin and water.

" The sharky is right, Yamato-senpai. Good thing Kakashi-sensei is not here or else he would record it into himself and use it to blackmail you to pay for his expenses, You know how expensive those Icha-Icha books,especially those best sellers! " Ino help Yamato to his drunken state and laid him down in the sofa "Kami-sama, Your heavy!"

" **You know your flower can be satisfied if it is finally connected to my-Ouch!** "Yamato was smacked in the face by a thick book that Ino must have randomly take Yamato stop slurring and became unconscious.

"Okay, lay low,stop now, Two jokes about your 'wood' is enough just don't include the badly covered term for the female organ."Ino sigh while adjusting the pillow for his head.

"Hey,Piglet, I brought the things needed, I will put it at his bedroom"Kisame shouted from Yamato's room ''You can carry him now!"

'OI!Help me here sharky! what do you think what we are carrying here? a sack of rice?"Ino retorted while she can see Kisame approach her with a mocking grin

"awww weak little piggy need some help"

"Shut it Sharky! It would be awkward if I drag him to the bed, besides its to heavy for me you and you can carry him by one hand!"Ino reason out while glaring at him

"Fine,fine you got a point for that"then the shark nin carried the wood user towards the latter's bedroom then they started adjusting the pillows, helping him undress half naked and Ino used a wet clothed to clean his upper torso while Kisame get some of the clothes from the cabinet and help Ino dress the unconscious man and set him to bed. finally when they are done they sat on Yamato's mini living room. his room was a suitable room for a environmentalist like him. Clean,green and fresh in the eye.

"When he woke up, I swear I'm going to attack him with questions! Woodman never easily get drunk like this,and about his wood jokes, man this is hilarious!"Kisame can't help but chuckle while Ino sat in front on the other couch let out a sigh " Don't torture him like that, he is the mother of this mansion and Kakashi is the lazy bum father who threatens us to eat sashimi"

"Piglet, you're the only one who hate eating sashimi and kakashi is acting as a father figure because you're a rebellious and pigheaded girl"Kisame casually commented while Ino let out a pout. but she let out a chuckle

"Do you remembered the day that we met here in this mansion, how this mysterious mansion appeared and had a convenient interior for us hired people like me and itachi, a runaway royal outcast like you, men without past identities about their heritage like sai and yamato and a self-loathing and a mystery called kakashi?" Kisame casually remembering the past

"Duh, we always fought all the time, You on your mockery on my height and eating tendencies and how it suited my name and me mocking you for your height and how will you never get laid because no one will lay down on a shark because your harsh and too honest, your habits and etc."Ino snickered

"But I realize that your one of the people who I can follow my shenanigans and always with me on casinos when I needed money, and heck you became a drag queen because of me and of course you treated me an equal, my virtues as a woman"She concluded and let out a giggle" Your a huge slap of reality to my face so I appreciated your honesty since you can't really stand flowery words. Thank you"

"hmmn? you have womanly virtues? where?"Kisame feign innocence "I can't see it"

"Can you please kill yourself ,like right now!"Ino throws a pillow from the couch and Kisame easily dodge it while laughing

"Piglet, you're a good person, not just appearance and not your temperamental mode

I hope someone can see that beyond skin deep"Kisame commented

"So anyway,midnight marathon ,we will watch K-drama?"Ino suggested

"ooh, Legend of the blue sea?"Kisame suggested

"That was last time ,and we watched it twenty times!"Ino complained

"how about Goblin!"Ino suggested

"We watch that for 25 times Piggy! and it's just that you like older men, I always knew you like daddy kink"

"Hey no kink shaming here! At least I'm not prone to bestiality!"

"You and your weird accusations piglet! Fuck you"

"No thank you, I will decline the offer"

they stare at each other and laugh at each others faces

" **Hey ladies, can I have you beautiful flower?** " Yamato suddenly talk in his sleep, mumbling about his lame pick-up lines to his sleep

"I swear I will use it as a blackmail when I needed something to him"Ino tried to hold her laughter

"Likewise Piglet, Likewise "Kisame had tried to hold his laughter before it burst out and silently exited from the room and went to their respected rooms to rest for a day.

AU: I hope you like the first chapter, please review if you want another prompt. and this story will not be a reverse harem, this is a friendship between people who will unlikely to be allies in canon except to Yamato ,Kakashi and Sai. and in the side of Itachi and Kisame. They are called to fabulous to die squad after all


	2. Never that I ever

The Sassy Squad

chapter 2

Never that I everDisclaimer: I don't own anything about Naruto and its characters Chapter summary: they played a game, a game that revealed too many secrets

*7:00 evening*

"Guys, let's play the never that I ever game!" Ino suggested as always

" We will all agree if you just only drink water when shotting" Kakashi quickly commanded

"Fine! as long as I can play, anyone else?" Ino rolled her eyes and shrugged

"Fine by me Bijin-san"Sai agreed

"Its boring today, so let's do it!"Kisame agreed

"I'll join to, I'll just prepare the shots"Itachi said as he goes to the bar area to get the drinks

"Don't forget the water for the lady"Kakashi smile

"Damn you Kakashi-sensei "she pouted

"I will be watching you piglet, and since I'm the father figure here, I will be responsible to all of you, I promised to Asuma that I will look out to each one of you" Kakashi announced while his words directed to Ino

"The only one who should be watched is the piglet hehe" Kisame said

"Yamato, do you want to join to?"Kakashi asked Yamato who was sitting on the couch while they are squatting on the floor

"You know that I don't want to drink too much and I don't want that kind of game"

"Killjoy" Kakashi muttered

"Hey I heard that!"

"Are you a coward Yamato-san?" Sai bluntly said

"Hmmp! You can't convince me because of that!"

"Maybe Yamato-senpai doesn't have any balls!"Ino snickered teasingly

"Young lady mind your language!"

Ino just pulled out her tongue

"You don't want to join us? you would left behind and being out of place" Itachi tried to be persuasive"The shots are here and water for you Ino-chan"

"Aww damn…"

"Fine! I'll Join you! but I will start first!"

" Okay! Yamato-senpai is here! let's start the game!"Ino cheered

"Okay, never that I ever being dragged by someone in a race with might gai and get hospitalize"

Kakashi drink his shot

"enternal rival matches?"Itachi smirked

" Yes"

"My turn" Sai catches their attention" Never that I ever not being recognized with someone that I know"

Kakashi and Kisame drink their cups

"When Guy almost sense me when I'm in disguise in order to troll my students"Kakashi chuckle and look directly to Ino" And thank you for your mind jutsu for missing my body at that time,you just mind transfer in a frog"

"The frog is slimy actually but Sakura's failure at taking off your mask and her expression is worth it"Ino laugh then she asked Kisame what happened

" Might Gai can't even recognized his Foe"Kisame shook his head "That guys is really bad at recognizing faces, but a strong one too,good thing our fight is just a misunderstanding"

"It's my turn now"Itachi deadpanned "Never that I ever went into someone's wig and had a bad memories about it"

Ino glared at the smirking Itachi and drink her cup

"Lee,Tenten and Neji are persuading me many times until I finally gave my consent, I mind transfer into the wig of Guy-sensei and you know what, he drags it everywhere, as in everywhere even in bath" she shuddered

" I love my friends I really do, but using my justu on that way, I would never ever do it again..."

"Poor thing" Itachi sarcastically said

"Shut it"Ino rolled her eyes" I don't want to remember it again!"

"Okay now let us not go to darker stuff,shall we ?'' Yamato assured them"So who is next?"

"It's my turn" Kakashi held out his breath and breath out then he said"Never that I ever gamble carelessly in the casino "

Ino drank her cup

"My Cousin Hitoshi,blessed his soul, taught me how to gamble and increase my gamble prowness, One time I bet a bit huge money. I almost lose but good thing I figured out my opponents 'strategy' before it happens but still I'm lucky that the Goddess of Luck is at my side... "

" Let's just say you always love mental breaking your opponents"Itachi commented

"When did you started to gamble?"Sai asked

"When I'm seven? at my time at the capital?" she sheepishly answered

"How much money did you bet and almost lost?"Yamato curiously asked

"Ten..."Ino replied

" Ten ryos?" Kisame conclude

"No Ten billion ryos" she finished the statement shrugging

"TEN BILLION RYOS?!" Itachi shrieked in disbelief

"Uchiha's main income per year is only 50 million while you had 10 billion ryos just for a betting money and you carelessly bet on it?!"

"Does Asuma knows this?"Kakashi chuckle but curiously wants to know what his Fellow teacher and Friend reacts how the heck Yamanaka Ino had that kind of money. and he won't also forget Tsunade's reaction if she would be able to know this.

" Yes, and so does father, Asuma tried to convince me to pay for Chouji's expenses,but I always said that I forgot to bring my money at the restaurant, which is true rather,because I'm not bringing a huge amount of money in my wallet,and my father lectured me that I was very careless on playing a game that could cost me much and I'm lucky that I won that game" She smirked in triumph

"Is the Yamanakas are that rich?"Yamato asked in disbelief

"Our main ancestral home was in the mines of the mountains outside of the village between the borderline of Iwa and Konoha since the warring period. So our clansmen harvest them once in a month and also I'm part of one of the richest royal family in the capital and there are perks for being one"

"The bad habits of a rich girl"Itachi commented

"What are you, Lannisters of Casterly Rock?" Kisame joked at Ino's family wealth referencing game of thrones's House Lannister

"Maybe? "she laughed " but after that the 20 Billion ryo price money is hidden safely at the bedroom, and besides Im a part-time in the flowershop and The Yamanaka clan's accountant,so I have to secure the clan funds in order to provide what is needed for the improvement of our clan even we are just a few of us"

"I will make you gamble with Kakuzu next time" Kisame shook his head

"Fine by me"

"Now I'm next to command!" Kisame clapped" Never that I ever had a watch pornography with someone else"

Kakashi,Sai and Yamato and Suprisingly Itachi

"I thought you are one of the people who are going to do that?"Ino asked Kisame in disbelief

"Of course not! I'm a decent human being" Kisame retorted

"For educational purposes"Sai blunted

"If The movie is basing on the book"Kakashi shrugged

"For enhancing my skills"Itachi smirked

" Itachi is such a pent-up sexual closet pervert hahaha" Ino laughed"Smug bastard"she joked

"Now it's my turn!" Ino cheerfuly said " I never ever Said lame jokes and pick-up lines about my genitals while drunk!"

Yamato glared at Ino while Kisame just hold back his laughter

Then he started to drink

"OH MY Kami... WTF When this is happened?!" Kakashi asked the two of them but surprisingly Itachi answered

" when your in a mission with Sai, Yamato was really drunk and started to became flirty"Itachi shrugged

"Oh my kami..this is why I don't drink!" he put his two palms in his face in deep anguish "and you two! your such a traitor! why did you reveal it!"he pointed his finger to Ino

"What ?I didn't say the exact words" She feigned innocent

"Yeah we don't but we laughed so hard at that because it was hilarious coming from your mouth!"Kisame explained with a goofy grin in his face

"Okay! My turn!" Yamato said "Never that I ever had a student who becomes outlaw"

Kakashi drink his cup

" I thought your the one saying that no dark topics?"Kakashi ask

"Well It's the first thing comes in my mind"

Sai interrupted"well its my turn" he thought over and say "Never that I ever witness people having sex and they still continue in my presence"

Kakashi,Kisame,Itachi and Ino drinks their cup

"Really Ino? who?"Kakashi ask

"You know it was you and that flute girl you perverted bastard!"Ino scoffed"You even have sex at your bedroom when I have to get Sasuke-kuns picture from your drawer"

"And why would you want Sasuke's picture?"Yamato asked teasingly"never thought of you for being so obsessive,making Sasuke's altar for your love and devotion?"

"Oh Kami-sama no!" she rolled her eyes in annoyance" You know he's my type and all but I'm not that obsessive to have a picture of him in every part of my room"

Then she looks at Itachi" I'm doing it for a dare and a favor. I lost in a match with Itachi when playing 'Just Dance' and I have to get a picture of Sasuke in Kakashi's room because maybe they had a team picture of it and then Bulaga!"

she shuddered and point her finger to Kakashi ," I saw him having sex, I casually ask him if he had Sasuke-kun's picture and he had so I also casually told me where even he is still chasing his climax judging from his face"

"Shit"Kakashi cursed and for once he is afraid of his life given that the Blonde witnessed him having sex while drunk and that certain blonde have an overprotective fathers and father figures

"Oh god Kakashi, your so Immoral.."Itachi feign shock

"Your one to talk, I saw you and that Izumi in all fours"Kakashi retorted while Itachi had a bit blushed on his cheeks for embarrassment" And they are in the forest at that time "

" Uptight,Serious Itachi, is a sex beast inside"Kisame teased

"Oh Itachi-san, I didn't think you knew other positions other than missionary" Sai commented

"Shut it all of you" Itachi rolled his eyes" This is embarrassing"

"Karma is a bitch!" Ino laugh gleefully

" And don't you tell anyone other than the six of us or Asuma, your teammates your father, your brother and every men that cares about you will kill me and shattered me to pieces because they think I tainted your innocent mind"Kakashi glared at her

Ino just shrugged and wave him off dismissively "Yes, Yes sure"

"Well I witness Kisame in the brothel with 4 women having fivesome, I have to interrupt him because Pein said we are having a mission and Let's just say I heard his dirty talking"

Itachi described it with a smirk on a face "It was awkward and hilarious for its crudeness," then he described what he saw" also one woman mounted in his cock while the other put her cunt in his mouth, while the bastard enjoyed everything, also those other two groped each others body parts and they moan like bitches in heat"

"Did you join to?" Sai asked

"Of course not I have more dignity than that,and besides that debauchery, it reeks of musks of body fluids mixed together in the room"Itachi proudly scoffed

"and yet you fuck like an animal in the forest when you two have a reunion"Sai jeered

"Please stop"Itachi flushed in embarrassment

"But Kisame,Man your a real beast when it comes to sex !"Yamato laugh" with four women wow, taking advantage of your height"

"Well, I have a huge appetite"Kisame smirked

"ewww yuck"Ino shuddered in disgust"My virgin ears"

"OI Piglet, we already talk about sex and you still act like a innocent child"Kisame snickered"

"Well because I'm the innocent one here!"she retorted

"Well no wonder, I got a really bad manners when most of you here are not a role model and a good influence"

"Innocent one my ass! your the one with daddy issues here no wonder it developed some kink"Kisame sneered

" Fuck off! sharky"

"Then why did you stay?"Sai bluntly ask

"Well watching all of you interact and making acquaintance is amusing to watch" she shrugged

"Okay Im next!"Itachi announced and said " never that I ever sex with the same gender"

Kakashi drink his cup

"Well my sex life is amazing" Kakashi smirked with a smug expression on his face

"Here in the village or the outside?"Ino casually asked

"Outside of course, its kinda embarrassing when you fuck someone who has the same gender of yours and you bump him when your on the streets in the village"

"Kakashi has a point man" Kisame nodded

Yamato sighed" Who started the sex topic in the first place?"

Ino pointed her finger at Sai

Kakashi smiled" Let's move on shall we?"

Itachi drinks his shot" Never that I ever steal someone's bento and selfishly eat it!"

Ino,Kisame and Kakashi drinks their shots

" I knew the three of you are the suspects you gluttonous scums!"Itachi glared at them

"Oops I think we are the bunch of people who can make Itachi's cool demeanor replace into a loud straight-man" Kakashi commented while having a smug face " Can't blame us you are a good cook!"

"Yes Itachi, I am thankful that I have you as a teammate in the akatsuki" Kisame laughed

" for someone who is prodigy, he can't even fin out who steals his bento and left it empty"Ino giggled" But then your such a good cook itachi, Izumi-san is lucky to have you "

"But then she had Sasuke as her rival so lets leave the two to fight over you right?"

"Even I know that I am a credible cook and a good ass to die for, that doesn't mean that I like someone to steal my food" he snorted and glared at the three of them

"Fine, Fine we are sorry hehehe" Ino apologized sheepishly

"Its my turn now"Kakashi changed the topic and drink his shot" never that I ever gifted someone an expensive gift"

Unsurprisingly Ino and Itachi drank their shots

"I mean it was nice and all but I don't think my wallet would even tolerated those expenses ever again" Ino sighed

"Well, I also thought of the same thing" Itachi casually told everyone

"Well for you young lady"Kakashi took a glance at Ino" You know no matter how expensive your gift is if its not being appreciated then its useless"

Ino just pouted

Yamato advised Itachi" And you know no matter how high quality your presents is and you would give it to your careless comrades then your money and effort will be in vain"

Itachi's eyes where darkened" Thank you for reminding me of that Yamato-senpai"

Then Kisame laughed " I mean who are the idiots who gifted Hidan a Jashin book who is as expensive as gold then to be destroyed otherwise and Her teammates an expensive dinner when they still prefer Hinata's cooking at the Hyuuga Manor"

Ino and Itachi glared daggers at an oblivious Kisame and the next is history.

"Hey guys it hurts!"Kisame rubbed his hand to the part where there are bruises due to two sensitive people's beating

"Don't worry Ino I appreciated your gift to me" Kakashi assured her "You bought that biggest collection of Icha-Icha Paradise limited edition on Christmas"

Ino teared up a little" Damn right!"

"I'm next , damn it " Kisame cursed" Never that I ever my teammates doesn't know I have been living in a mysterious life"

All of them drink their shots

"My students doesn't know that I'm here"Kakashi shrugged "And they don't even know that I'm a buddy to each one of you so it is kinda awkward and complicated to explain to them on how we began to get close in the first place"

"They don't know I'm Daenerys Targaryen and the Mother of Dragons" Ino said it in a serious tone

Then she earned a smacked from Kakashi "Aww what was that for?"Ino complained

"Oi be serious Ino! Don't drag your Game of thrones fandom here!"Kakashi scolded her

"Fine, Fine! They don't know that I sleep here at the manor or My complete real name is Tsukino and I just prefer to be called Ino instead and my team doesn't even know that I am the Machiavellian sort of a person "

"Your a Machiavellian Ino? Only smart people can be a Machiavellian of a person? I don't think your smart at all!"Sai trolled her

Then Sai is now been cover up by bruises and wounds

"Don't do the blonde jokes on me.. "Ino glared darkly at the bruised Sai "Just don't"

Everyone looks on Sai and thought "You really deserved that"

"I think we have the same problem here "Itachi said as a matter of fact tone

"I just think that this game has turned into a serious turn of confession or something" Yamato observed

"Well for me Ino-chan had the end of the stick when it comes to hiding her secrets"Sai noted" First she is a social butterfly, she is filthy rich and has a mind interrogator of a father and has a genuis of a teammate"

"Well I think so too, Shikamaru must have already had a clue on what I am doing right now but then he is a person who doesn't mind other people's business unless its necessarily" Ino told them

" And Chouji only follows Shikamaru and Listens to him he is a soft-hearted fellow and I can't forgive your brother Itachi for he is the reason why Chouji is in the Hospital right now, no offense"

"None taken, just tell me where is that parlor's location where you just had your manicure"

"Fine"

"Vain, Fabulous peacocks"Yamato quipped

"I guess it is kinda late so we must end this game right now" Kakashi told them which everyone agreed

"I'm tired"Ino Yawned "Well we can call it a night I'm going to bed " Then she left

"Well I'm going to prepare tomorrow, me and Kisame have a mission on Iwa so we must be early tomorrow"Itachi left the living room dragging the latter with him

"Tenzou what are the portraits represented today?" Kakashi asked him grudgingly, he hated the way that the portraits changes its imagery every week, its symbolisms shows something about in his past especially it looks like they really captured its realism based on real events.

"Well this time just ordinary portraits as a shinobi but Ino's portrait is different"Yamato commented " She is lying in a coffin full of flowers and dressed in a elegant white robe while a snake, a falcon and a dragon surrounded her, I have a bad feeling about this"

"You will have a bad feeling when you see someone familiar lying on a coffin whether on real life or in a portrait"Kakashi scoffed

"We have to keep an eye on her, but she is a resilient one she can handle it" He assured Yamato at the same time and patted on his shoulder

"Sleep well Tenzou" Kakashi reminded him " We will need it for the coming days"


End file.
